1. Field
The present invention relates to a pressure buffer device.
2. Related Art
JP-2013-242031-A discloses a hydraulic buffer device including a cylinder that defines a piston oil chamber and a rod oil chamber, and an outer cylinder body that defines a return path providing communication between the piston oil chamber and the rod oil chamber in corporation with the cylinder and defines a reservoir chamber in corporation with a damper case.
In such a pressure buffer device, damping force is generated, for example, by arranging an applying member that applies drag to flowing fluid to decrease flowing easiness of the fluid. Here, there is a case that a communication path that connects two fluid chambers are arranged in the pressure buffer device. If the communication path is arranged at a position close to the center of the pressure buffer device, a space for arranging the applying member is reduced. In this case, there arises limitation for the applying member in size and an adjustment range of damping force that can be set in the pressure buffer device may be narrowed.